


Just one chapter, not a whole book

by Themooncat



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Accidental Marriage, Actor Oikawa Tooru, Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe, End game KuroTsuki, I'm Sorry, M/M, Minor Character Death, Minor Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Minor Tendou Satori/Ushijima Wakatoshi, Photographer Iwaizumi Hajime, The Decoy Bride (2011) - Freeform, Tsukishima Kei & Yamaguchi Tadashi Friendship, Writer Kuroo Tetsurou, Writer Tsukishima Kei, Yamaguchi Tadashi is ill, You Have Been Warned, end game IwaOi, updates when I can
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-18
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-07-14 00:11:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16028924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Themooncat/pseuds/Themooncat
Summary: Kuroo Tetsurou, the "famous" writer of a not-so-famous book, is getting married to the world famous actor, Oikawa Tooru! Or so they had hoped, but don't, as a diligent photographer, Iwaizumi Hajime, always seems to find them and ruins the day.Oikawa's manager, Kageyama, sets up a wedding based on Kuroo's book and even takes them to the island the book is set. The Island of Miyagi.Meanwhile, Tsukishima Kei returns to Miyagi after quitting his job and getting dumped.But what happens when Oikawa goes missing and Tsukishima gets dragged into the mess?





	1. Man Vegan

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the movie "The decoy bride" (starring: David Tennant, Kelly Macdonald and Alice Eve)  
> They reminded me of Kurotsuki so wanted to write them in this AU. (I'm a sucker for RomComs)
> 
> I suck at summaries but hope you enjoy it :D

Ushijima watched the TV screen carefully. The press were all gathered around a chapel in France, fans screaming behind them, all waiting for the grooms to come out.

 

It was the wedding of the very famous, handsome, talented actor, Oikawa Tooru. He was getting married to the (not as famous) writer Kuroo Tetsurou.

 

“He’s not in there, I can feel it.” Tendou said as he went to join Ushijima watching the TV screen. “He’s probably already leaving his hotel to go to his honeymoon destination.”

 

“He could be in there.” Ushijima said, though knew, deep down, that Tendou was most likely right. Shortly after, the TV filled with shouts and cheering as a man in a wedding gown with a thick veil over his face exited the chapel causing he fans to scream really loud and the paparazzi to go mad, taking a dozen photos per second.

 

“I overestimated him. I thought he’d be more elusive.” Tendou laughed and turned to head back to his desk when Ushijima grabbed his arm. “Wha-” Tendou started but trailed off as the TV was suddenly quiet, except for a few camera clicks, as another “bride” exited the chapel followed by another and another, all dressed exactly the same as the first but in different colours. The reporter on the screen was amazed and confused at what was going on.

 

Ushijima’s face hardened “I don’t think they want us to know which one’s the real Oikawa Tooru.”

 

Tendou chuckled at Ushijima’s statement. Patting Ushijima’s arm and nodding his head.

 

“Yup. Let’s just hope that Iwaizumi will get the right shots.”

 

\-- in a chapel someplace else --

 

Kageyama Tobio was walking beside Hinata making sure that the Chapel they were in was secure and that everything was in place. He pulled out his phone to check the news and laughed “Ha! The french streets are full of brides, They’re filled with surprise and the press doesn’t know which way is up!” He looked up from his phone to look at his assistant/boyfriend Hinata. “We're geniuses!… Still no sign of Iwaizumi Hajime?”

 

Hinata checked his tablet. “None. Our intelligence says that he’s gone out Skiing.”

 

“Skiing? Now? Alright, we're good then. Let’s call him in. Make sure Kuroo is ready at the altar.” Tobio said as he left to make sure everything was in place.

 

Kuroo Tetsurou was stood at the altar as Oikawa walked down the aisle. Oikawa looked stunning in the dress he wore and his smile was just as dazzling. However Oikawa didn’t stop when he reached Kuroo, he continued to walk past the minister, ignoring Kuroo asking him what was wrong, and went to a piano in the back of the church.

 

He bent down and opened the back of the piano revealing a disheveled Iwaizumi and multiple bottles of soda. “You?!” Oikawa hissed as he backed away from the piano as to not get his dress wet by the spilled soda. “What are you doing here?”

 

Iwaizumi immediately stood up. “I’m the wedding photographer, sorry I’m late. Can I have the tall people at the back.” He tried to play it cool.

 

“Alright, fun’s over.” Kuroo growled at Iwaizumi.

 

“How long have you been in there?” Oikawa asked. His nose scrunched up at the smell of the soda. _Wait a minute..._ His eyes widened in realization. “Oh. My. God… That's not soda!”

 

Hinata gagged a little at that input. Iwaizumi just chuckled nervously, backing away slowly.

 

“I'm going to kill you!” Oikawa sneered, clenched his hands into fists and tried to lunge at Iwaizumi who ran away, exiting from the back door of the chapel. Oikawa ran after him with a candelabra in hand. “YOU’RE RUINING MY LIFE!”

 

Iwaizumi was taking shots of Oikawa chasing him as he ran to his motorbike. He laughed. “I've ruined plenty of lives.” He hopped onto his bike and drove off saying “You’re nothing special!”

 

Oikawa growled at Iwaizumi’s retreating back. “When I do get married you won’t even know what continent I am on!”

 

Kuroo pulled Oikawa into a hug. Trying to calm his frantic fiancé.

 

“I will not be defeated by him. We have to disappear completely. Somewhere where no one can find us. Somewhere like the moon” Oikawa whined dropping the candelabra on the floor.

 

Kuroo let Oikawa rest his head against his shoulder and whispered. "Or the lost underwater kingdom of Atlantis?" Earning a smile from Oikawa.

 

Hinata whispered into Kageyama’s ear “I don’t think you can get married in space yet.”

 

“Is that what your ‘intelligence’ tells you?” Kageyama sighed as he rolled his eyes.

 

 

Back at Shiratorizawa Publishing, Tendou heard his Mail notification go off and a second later multiple shots of Oikawa’s failed wedding appeared on his desktop.

He had the cover shots for his magazine.

 

Tendou smiled, big and wide and threw his hands in the air in celebration. “Iwaizumi Hajime, you golden roman God!”

  


\-- Somewhere on a little Island called Miyagi -- 

Tsukishima Kei never thought he would return to Miyagi, but he had quit his job and gotten dumped by his boyfriend. So where else could he go?

 

He hesitated to open the door of his house. He never wanted his best friend, Yamaguchi, to see him looking pathetic. He mustered up his courage and opened the door. “Hello? Yama, you here?”

 

Yamaguchi rolled out into the hallway and had a sympathetic look on his face. “Oh, no. What happened?” Yamaguchi moved his wheelchair closer to Tsukishima but made sure to leave some space so he could get through.

 

“Nothing, I'm fine.” Tsukishima said, not wanting to tell Yamaguchi just yet. He walked in to put his luggage away. “I'm fine.”

 

Yamaguchi sighed but put on a small smile on his face, knowing Tsukishima will tell him eventually. “Alright, as long as you're ‘fine’.”

 

Tsukishima placed his luggage by the staircase and looked back at Yamaguchi. Only then did he notice the suit he had on. “Are you going somewhere?”

 

“Oh, right.” Yamaguchi chuckled nervously. “I don't suppose you're in the mood for a wedding?”

 

Realization dawned on Tsukishima and he groaned. “Shit, I'm a bad friend. I forgot that was today!” He flung open one of his suitcases to find a nice suit to change into.

  


Tsukishima was pushing Yamaguchi's wheelchair to the church, while he told Yamaguchi the reason why he returned. Like the good friend he was, he tried to cheer Tsukishima up. “There is somebody out there for you, Tsuki. Someone sensitive, faithful and kind. But you'll never meet him if you're hiding here.”

 

“Good, I don't want to meet him. He sounds like a twat.” Tsukishima chuckled a bit before saying. “Besides I'm like kryptonite to men. Kryptonite dipped in cellulite.” Earning him a hearty laugh from Yamaguchi. “So what's new in Miyagi? Give me the headlights.”

 

“One of Tanaka's sheep drowned. They had to fish it out with a curtain rail.” Yamaguchi informed him of all the other stuff that had happened during Tsukishima's absence until they reached the church. Unfortunately, it had started to rain a bit, so they were a bit wet when they arrived.

 

Nishinoya and Asahi were there to greet them and were prepared as they handed both Tsukishima and Yamaguchi a towel.

 

“One thing I didn't miss about this place was the weather.” Tsukishima tsked as he tried to dry himself off. Asahi and Noya laughed and hugged him, glad he was back. “Are we late?” Tsukishima asked as he ruffled his hair with the towel.

 

“Too late to marry him.” Noya joked. A car pulled up at the church just then and Asahi rushed him in. “Oh, quick, Suga's here! It's going to start soon!” Noya and Asahi pushed Tsukishima a little too hard that he ended up stumbling into the church. The band started playing the wedding march, thinking that Sugawara had entered.

 

“Oh, sorry. No.” Tsukishima apologized to the crowd and the band stopped playing when they realised it wasn't Suga. The groom at the alter’s eyes widened when he saw Tsukishima.

 

“Tsuki?” The man asked shocked but then smiled.

 

“Hi, Daichi.” Tsukishima greeted but was then pulled backwards into a hug when Suga entered wearing a white suit.

 

“Tsuki! I was worried you weren't going to be here. I'm so glad you made it!” He beamed. The band started playing once they saw him, Suga said a quick ‘see you later’ and made his way down the aisle.

 

Tsukishima took a seat at the pew he was in. Not wanting to get in his way.

 

One of the old ladies turned to him. “Don't worry, Tsukishima, there's always Hiro. He’s keen to marry when he visits next year.” Tsukishima was going to say he wasn't looking to marry when a kid in the pew in front of them turned around and said. “I'll marry you, Tsukishima. How old will you be in 7 years?”

 

Tsukishima’s eyebrows rose. He decided to humor the kid. “33.”

 

“Awww” the kid sighed. “I could've gone for 30.”

 

Tsukishima fought back a laugh and concentrated on the wedding of his two friends who were like family to him.

 

The ceremony ended and the crowd made their way to the reception area.

 

“Ahhh! My brother returns!” A voiced from behind him said jokingly.

 

Tsukishima turned around with a fond smile on his face. “Hello, Nii-chan… Or should I say ‘mayor’?” He teased.

 

Akiteru laughed and pulled Tsukishima into a side hug. “That was quite the entrance you made.”

 

Tsukishima groaned and playfully nudged Akiteru before he sighed. “And continuing my public humiliation. I may need my old job back.”

 

Akiteru looked at Tsukishima in mild shock. “What happened to your fancy London job at the trouser catalogue?”

 

“I ran out of ways to describe pockets.” Tsukishima half joked.

 

Akiteru just nodded in understanding and they walked to the reception together so that they could relax and eat. Tsukishima told Akiteru about the other reason why he returned; his ex boyfriend.

 

“You know, Kei, if you don't mind me saying, you've always had such a terrible taste in men.”

 

Tsukishima laughed because Akiteru was right. “I know. I've gone man vegan.”

 

Akiteru looked at Tsukishima funnily at his choice of words. But Tsukishima continued talking, not minding the reaction he got out of his brother.

 

“They say after the first six years you don't miss them anymore.”

 

Akiteru just laughed, though he hoped Tsukishima was just joking because he didn't want him to be alone for six years, or even longer. “Well, you've picked the right spot to try it. As of a couple of minutes ago, there are no more single men in Miyagi… Except for you.”

 

Once they were at the reception area an elderly lady walked up to them and stood in front of Akiteru. “Now, now, Akiteru. You aren't forgetting Miyagi law, right? You, as the mayor, must dance with all us ladies, eldest to youngest.” She tutted.

 

Akiteru turned white and mumbled out: “Ah, yes. The dance of the dead. Which means I won't be back home till…" He trailed off as he worked out the time. "4:30 in the morning. If you see Saeko tell her I'll be home late.” Akiteru said to Kei making him snicker but still cast a sympathetic look at him when the old woman took Akiteru away to dance.

 

Daichi and Suga walked over to Tsukishima.

 

“So, how long are you back for?” Daichi asked.

 

“Well, actually, I'm thinking of staying here.” Tsukishima smiled, knowing that they'd be happy to hear that. Suga squealed and hugged Tsukishima before pulling back and asking: “I thought you said nothing ever happens here?”

 

Tsukishima cocked his head to the side. “Well, nothing happening is becoming more appealing.” He confessed. He cleared his throat and changed the subject. “This is all very grown up! I'm so happy for you guys, you're married!”

 

“I know, I'm so happy.” Daichi smiled at Suga, pulled him close and kissed him on the lips before looking back at Tsukishima. “Where’s your boyfriend? He didn't come with you?”

 

Tsukishima shook his head. “No. We broke up.”

 

“Oh.” They both said in unison.

 

“It's his loss.” Daichi said trying to reassure Tsukishima. “You’ll find someone. I'm sure of it. We’ll help you too, if you'd like.”

 

Tsukishima smiled at them and hugged them, he was thankful to have such loving friends. They were like parents to him even if they were just a few years older than him. “Thanks, guys. But I think I'll be alright on my own.”

 

Suga and Daichi left, shortly after, to mingle with the rest of the guests while Tsukishima went off to find Yamaguchi, so that they could both enjoy the rest of the party before heading back to the house.

 

Tsukishima was glad that he got to see Daichi and Suga's wedding and got his old job back. It wasn't much, but it was a good start to a new start.


	2. A guidebook to Miyagi?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Imagine Miyagi looking similar to Irish and Scottish islands. Think Lislorkan North (cliffs of Moher) or the sceneries from leap year. That type of setting.
> 
> Ok. Now you have that in mind, hope you enjoy the chapter. :D

Tsukishima entered his old work place, a small convenience store, not too far from his house. 

 

You could walk around the whole, if not the majority of the island in a day, maybe two, if you are slow. Miyagi isn't that big of an island.

 

He opened the store door. The feel of nostalgia washed over him and he let a small smile spread across his face. The same two old ladies, who worked there before he left, greeted him, hugged him, and asked him to sort the shelves. He did. He had to admit. He missed this. 

 

He was stacking toilet paper when his brother came in with a big smile on his face. 

 

Akiteru spotted Tsukishima and snuck up behind him. “Miyagi: an island history.” He said suddenly, startling Tsukishima almost making him drop a handful of tissues. Tsukishima turned his head around and raised an eyebrow at him as he said: “Morning, Nii-chan. What's this about?” Before turning back and resuming stacking. 

 

“The definitive guide,” Akiteru continued, as if he didn't hear Tsukishima. “By Tsukishima Kei. 5 a copy, we split the proceeds.”

 

Tsukishima finished stacking and turned to look at Akiteru fully. Confusion and shock on his face. “A guidebook to here? Have you gone mad?” Tsukishima laughed and decided to humor Akiteru. “Come see our disused toilet that may or may not be haunted by the ghost of a drowned cow.” He said as he walked to the counter to sit, Akiteru followed after him. 

 

Akiteru didn't seem put off by Tsukishima's sass, in fact he lit up. “You see? We need to channel this raw creative energy!” Akiteru’s face fell for a moment as he cast Tsukishima a sideways glance. “Or else you’ll get restless and go wandering off again.” 

 

Tsukishima gave him a playful glare before he rolled his eyes and sighed. “Nobody’s going to buy a guidebook to Miyagi. Unless it's cheaper than our toilet paper.” 

 

Akiteru pulled something out of his pocket and placed it on the counter in front of Tsukishima. It was a folded piece of paper. 

 

Tsukishima picked it up, unfolded it, and read it. He looked at Akiteru in disbelief. “A marketing conference? Here?” Tsukishima handed the paper back with a slight shake of his head. Those people must be crazy. Why would they come to Miyagi of all places? 

 

Akiteru just smirked, he was as optimistic as ever. As if planned, Noya and Tanaka entered the store with trays in hand. “The tide has turned.” Noya said cheerfully as he and tanaka placed the trays on the counter. Tsukishima just stared at it, trying to figure out what he was looking at. 

 

On the tray were rocks, in various sizes and shapes, with badly drawn faces while some had googly eyes glued on, some with hair but majority without. 

 

“They're for the marketers.” Noya informed Tsukishima.

 

“A pound each. 1.5 for the ones with hair.” Tanaka added. He took out a little paper stand with the prices on and placed it on one of the trays. 

 

Tsukishima just bit his bottom lip to stop himself from commenting on it. They were all very excited about this. It's very rare for Miyagi to have visitors.

 

“They want my castle!” Akiteru said excitedly. “Just as it is. For a week.” 

 

Tsukishima just stared at him as if he were crazy. He must’ve heard that wrong, why would the marketers want that dump? “Well, good luck to them.”

 

Akiteru just shrugged. “It’s a beautiful island, Kei. In a way.” 

 

The two old ladies who manned the shop, Lila and Anne had decided to join them then and piped up. “New beginnings! It’s like the whale all over again!” Lila said, reminiscing. Anne looked at Akiteru and asked. “You’re not too young to remember the whale, are you, Akiteru?”  

 

Akiteru just chuckled. “No, I remember.”  Tsukishima on the other hand didn’t know what they were talking about. He just knew that, a couple of years before he was born, a whale got Miyagi a couple of visitors. 

 

“There’ll be money in this lot too!” Lila smiled and nudged Tanaka’s arm who nodded in agreement. He left shortly after with Noya, they were just there to drop off their “merchandise”.

 

Lila moved to stand beside Tsukishima, leaned close and whispered. “No throwing yourself at the male visitors, Kei. We don’t want them thinking that this is like Kabukicho, where anything goes.” She then walked away as if nothing had happened.

 

Tsukishima stared at her retreating form with wide eyes, speechless. He turned to look at Akiteru who didn’t know what just happened.

 

“Now, Kei. How about this; Chapter one, where a man and his little brother buy the island and save it from certain doom by writing a brilliant guide book!”  

 

Tsukishima rolled his eyes. 

  
  
  


It was now around 1:30pm. The old ladies left, now that Tsukishima was back they let him take over. Akiteru didn’t stay long after he got Tsukishima to reluctantly agree to writing the guidebook. 

 

So, here he was. In front of his old typewriter, debating whether or not he was really going to do this. 

 

He was doing this. But he decided to go out and record what he was going to type as there seemed to be no customers coming in today and he wanted to get reacquainted with his home land. He walked around and after a while inspiration struck him so he took out his phone and turned on his voice recorder. 

 

_ “The island of Miyagi lies half drowned and wind battered. It has a population of about 85 and majority of them are about 65 or even older. Though Miyagi, no doubt, has a certain charm, it has never been a popular stop in a tourists trail. Even the vikings never showed the slightest interest in us. But it’s islanders remain a hardy and resourceful group of people.”  _

 

As he walked around the Island he saw everyone already working on making their area look presentable for the marketers. Putting up signs that either welcomed the marketers or advertised some sort of business whether it was a faux cafe or whatever they had to offer. 

 

_ “All those under 50 are now married, except one.”  _

 

Tsukishima didn’t mind slipping in that information. It’s not like anyone, that wasn't a Miyagi local, will know it’s him. 

 

“ _ The island has only one B&B which offers the traditional Miyagi breakfast of sausage, chips and beans. Or if you're feeling more metropolitan, you can have the continental breakfast of a bread roll, two nutrition bars and a snickers bar.”  _

 

By this point Tsukishima had reached his house, which was the B&B he mentioned. When he and his brother bought the island Tsukishima was able to buy the B&B as he knew that it would benefit him in the future. When he was younger, he and his volleyball team would have sleepovers in the house as it had enough rooms to accommodate them. When Tsukishima felt the need for ‘something new’, he left the house to Yamaguchi to stay in and take care of. 

 

He had wanted to take Yamaguchi with him, but unfortunately that was when Yamaguchi was at his worst and wasn't allowed to travel. 

 

He walked to the house and what he saw made him hide a laugh behind his hand. Yamaguchi was pimping out the house. He had found the old Michelin stars the B&B had when they had bought the island and building. Yamaguchi was sliding in the third Michelin star when Tsukishima walked up to stand beside him. 

 

“Have we got anymore Michelin stars I can put up?” Yamaguchi asked as he dusted his hands off. Tsukishima just shook his head. The house only did have three. 

 

“No. Are you not cold? Do you want me to get you your jacket?” 

 

“I'll be fine.” Yamaguchi smiled at him. “As always.”

 

Tsukishima gave him a worried look. “You think?” 

 

Yamaguchi smiled sadly and sighed. “I'll be dying either way, Kei.” Yamaguchi ignored the look Tsukishima sent him. “I've got to get out of here, Kei. I've never been anywhere. And I want to see the world. Overdose on daiquiris and be thrown into a volcano.” By the end of his speech Yamaguchi had a wide smile and forlorn look in his eyes. In a softer voice said. “But I need money for that.”

 

Tsukishima placed a comforting hand on yamaguchi’s shoulder and gave it a small squeeze. 

 

A sleek black car pulled up beside them. Yamaguchi quickly composed himself and whispered to Tsukishima. “If they ask, we have 5 stars. Two fell off.” Before rolling closer to the car.

 

“Welcome to the Sunrise, Miyagi’s only B&B.” Yamaguchi greeted as the backseat window rolled down revealing a sort of grumpy looking man with blue eyes and black hair, Kageyama, as well as a short bubbly redhead with big brown eyes, Hinata. 

 

“We have rooms available.” 

 

“We're looking for the castle.” Kageyama informed them. Hinata leaned over him and said. “We're marketing people.” To which kageyama sighed and nudged him back.

 

Yamaguchi just smiled. “I'll take you there… For ten pounds.” Obviously a bit irked at Kageyama’s attitude. 

 

Tsukishima looked at him in shock. “Yama!” Yamaguchi just looked at him innocently and mouthed “What?” Tsukishima shook his head, trying to hide his smile, before looking back at the marketers.

 

Tsukishima sighed. “I'll take you there.” He didn't really want to, but he knew that everyone will probably put a price on the job. 

 

Once they arrived kageyama and Hinata got out of the car. Tsukishima had a shit eating grin across his face when he saw the look kageyama had. 

 

“Oh. My. God.” Kageyama took off his sunglasses, as if it would help change the view he was looking at. 

 

The castle was huge, stone hidden behind the mounds of moss and ivy that grew over after years of being neglected. Small areas of the castle missing from deterioration. The moat, that was a bit on the shallow side, was fairly decent except for the hand full of trash that floated about. The bridge was dirty and had moss patches scattered around.

 

“Do you like it?” Tsukishima asked Kageyama, knowing full well that he didn't. 

 

“It’s spectacular.” Kageyama gritted out through clenched teeth. 

 

Kageyama and Hinata walked towards the castle to check the inside, hoping it didn't look as bad as it's exterior.

 

Tsukishima stayed where he was. He watched the marketers disappear into the castle before turning around and walking off. “And that was the last we any of us saw of the ‘ _ marketers _ ’.” He narrated.

 

\-- inside the castle --

 

“‘The gilt work glistened proudly’.” Kageyama read the book in his hand. The cover read: ‘The Ornithologist’s wife.’ By Kuroo Tetsurou. The back had a map of an island with the name ‘Miyagi’ written across it.

 

“‘time had in  _ no way  _ diminished the splendor of the castle’.” 

 

He looked up from the book. The castle’s inside was worse than the outside. Cobwebs were everywhere, old portraits that looked washed out and yellow hung on the walls. A tattered banner with the words “happy new year! 1932!” Hung from the ceiling, one corner is what held it there while the rest draped down. You could probably swipe your finger in front of you and dust would've collected on it. 

 

“We’re dead!” Kageyama exclaimed as he brought the book back up to his face, looking at the passage and comparing it to the sight that was in front of him. “Oikawa is expecting to walk straight into his stupid book!” He growled as he frustratedly tried to rip the thick and heavy book. But the amount of pages prevented him from doing so, so he just threw it on the ground. 

 

Hinata rubbed a calming hand on his back. “It's ok. He won't blame you, Tobio. He's a reasonable man.” 

 

Kageyama gave him a soft smile, glad he had Hinata with him. He straightened up and fixed his suit. He was not going to fail. 

 

Hinata knew that look in kageyama’s eyes and quickly brought out his phone to record whatever he was going to say.

 

“Get me an office, a landline, steeplejacks, welders, 30,000 in cash, 50,000 gallons of water, the construction crew from Harry Potter and a cappuccino.” 

 

They were going to do this.

  
  


\-- The next day --

 

Oikawa and Kuroo were walking along the beach, heading to the castle. Oikawa was filled with excitement while Kuroo was looking around the area trying to figure out where they were.

 

“Oh look a seal! Look, how cute!” Oikawa cooed pointing in the direction he saw it. But when he looked at kuroo he saw that he was distracted.

 

“I have no idea where we are, but it's perfect.” Kuroo said smiling at Oikawa. 

 

“The sea turned and shakes it's manacles of salt at the sharp rocks on which too many waves have died.” Oikawa recited as he looked at the ocean, missing the way Kuroo’s face scrunched up in distaste, but heard the groan he let out. 

 

“What's that?” Kuroo asked. 

 

Oikawa looked at him as if he grew two heads. “It's you. Chapter 49 of my favourite book, the Ornithologist's wife.”

 

“Really?” Kuroo looked a bit lost but tried to conceal it.  _ Did I really write that?  _

 

“My husband is going to be one of the great writers of the 21st century.” Oikawa encouraged him.

 

Kuroo hugged him close. “So where are we, exactly?” 

 

“You know where we are.” Oikawa laughed

 

“Do I?” Kuroo whispered to himself. 

 

Once they reached the castle and Kuroo got a good look at the huge stone castle, full and strong. A complete opposite of the state it was in the day before. The moat was full and clean, the beautiful stone free of the moss and ivy. 

 

“It's just how you described.” Oikawa giggled as he hugged Kuroo.

 

“We’re on Miyagi!” Kuroo gasped. 

 

“Don't you remember it from your  _ many _ research trips?” Said a voice from below. 

 

Kuroo looked down from the bridge and saw Hinata and Kageyama on a swan shaped paddle boat. Kageyama had kuroo’s book in his hand and an eyebrow raised that said: ‘I know your secret.’ 

 

“Let's go in. I have to see the hall of a million feathers.” Oikawa said as he jumped up and down excitedly. 

 

“Should we?” Kuroo asked Kageyama. 

 

“Yes, You really should. It's quite  _ something. _ ” 

 

The room was decked out with stuffed animals and feathered decor. Kuroo saw some feathers poking out of an armored statue, curiosity got the better of him and he lifted the lid up with a finger to reveal a stuffed owl inside. 

 

He walked out of the room letting Oikawa explore on his own when Kageyama snuck up behind him.

 

“Do you like your room?” It was a rhetorical question so Kuroo remained quiet. “We had 40 craftsmen working through the night. One of them was 80!” Kageyama whisper hissed, so that there was no way Oikawa would over hear them.

 

“Why didn't you just tell him I made it all up?” Kuroo whispered back.

 

Kageyama gave him a look that read ‘ _ are you serious _ ’ and with a fake smile said. “When Oikawa wants to go to the Big Rock Candy Mountain, I don't take him to Elm street.” 

 

“This is your first time on Miyagi isn't it?” Kageyama hissed pushing his book into kuroo’s chest. “You googled the entire book.”

 

Kuroo just took the book and smirked. “You're the first person to ever have a problem with that.”  He ignored the glare Kageyama sent him. “I need some air.” He said as he tried to walk past Kageyama but he held an arm out, keeping him in place. 

 

“There are only seven people, in the world, who know we are here. If anyone asks, we are at a marketing conference.” Kageyama instructed Kuroo as he slowly lowered his arm, allowing Kuroo to walk past. “Keep your head down. And wear a hat, Tolstoy!” 

 

Kuroo chuckled, grabbed a hat from one of the decor, that thankfully hid his crazy bedhead, and walked out of the castle, his book in hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kabukicho = red light district in Shinjuku, Japan. 
> 
> Leave a kudos or comment if you enjoyed it (*´∀`*)
> 
> Do tell me if I made a mistake or if there's something you don't understand and I'll fix it. 
> 
> Soon the action will start! The first 2-3(ish) chapters are just the introduction stages. 
> 
>  
> 
> [ twitter (updates, art and randomness, feel free to chat :D )](https://twitter.com/lucytoyn)  
> [ Tumblr (art, comms open)](https://lucymt-art.tumblr.com/)  
>  buy me a coffee?

**Author's Note:**

> End notes: Leave a kudos or comment if you enjoyed it (*´∀`*)
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> [ twitter (updates, art and randomness, feel free to chat :D )](https://twitter.com/lucytoyn)  
> [ Tumblr ](https://lucymt-art.tumblr.com/)


End file.
